Generally, laundry machines include at least one of washing, rinsing, dry-spinning and drying cycles to wash washing clothes, cloth items, beddings, shoes and the like (hereinafter, laundry). Such a laundry machine includes a tub configured to hold water therein and a rotatable drum provided in the tub. Here, the tub is provided in the laundry machine and it holds water therein. Because of that, the tub is never dry completely and foreign substances such as detergent happen to remain between the drum and the tub after washing.